SEALs and ARCs, Agents and Commanders
by Kishadow
Summary: "Worlds collide. Again. Always brings trouble. This time, though, my past is chasing me down. I can do nothing, but stop running. It's time to face who I once was, who I have become." Sequel to Pink Lesson In Humility in the Dark Collision series
1. Greetings, Earthlings

**Kensi POV**

Hetty had wanted us to catch this scientist. No biggie, right? This guy was crazy, and he had some weird device hooked up. Electricity flickered around us, and he laughed.

His yellow eyes flickered crazily as he turned to push a button. Sam raised his gun and shot him in the chest, three times, but the doctor fell, and hit the button anyway.

Deeks slammed into me, and knocked me to the ground, and I heard Callen yell, "Hit the dirt!"

I heard the electricity buzz, and then it faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I blearily opened my eyes. Where were we? I didn't look like any place I had ever been held hostage. And trust me, that's a lot of places.

The door was some sort of wall of orange energy. If I listened closely, it emitted a low hum, but it was hard to hear. The rest of the cell was pure steel. I saw two men standing near the cell at some console, with weird writing on it. Their armor had markings on it. One had a sort of...cog... shaped emblem on his helmet, while the other had lines of blue on his armor.

I couldn't understand it. I frowned at them, "Where are we?"

They just looked at me, and I figured they didn't speak English.

I turned around again, and saw Callen on the floor next to me. Kensi and Deeks were gone.

A door opened, past the console, and a lady with auburn, blue streaked, hair walked in. Behind me Callen groaned, and stood up.

Another man in armor, and _a skirt,_ walked in behind her. "Kaitlyn, wait," he growled.

Callen and I exchanged looks, and I said, "You look an awful lot like that Marine that disappeared over a year ago. First Sergeant Kaitlyn Winter. If you are her, know that the whole Corps is upset. You'd be one of the few Marines not found, dead or alive."

She narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I'm Kaitlyn. How did you know?"

Callen chuckled, "Our team spent two months trying to find you. When did you end up here?"

She frowned, "Six months ago. For the other six months, I was held captive by the terrorists, and tortured."

The six months had definitely changed her. From what we had heard of her, she only used her twin pistols, and was a good leader. But she was solid Corps, through and through, like Gibbs. Her soldiers told us she lived for the Corps.

Now, she had a cylindrical shaped object at her side, and she was wearing a type of armor I had never seen before, painted, with black and blue.

"Your solders told us you lived for the Corps. Now, I can hardly tell you for a Marine."

She smiled, "I'm still a Marine. Once a Marine, always a Marine. Jesse, Hardcase, let them out." She smiled, "But here, instead of first sergeant, it's commander. Long story."

The orange shield thing disappeared, and Callen and I walked out.

The men in armor looked at her, and Fives asked, "With all due respect, now what, Commander?"

She looked at us, and said calmly, "Let's see if they can stomach mess food. But first, guys, buckets off."

I exchanged a look with Callen. What was going on?

The men removed their helmets, and G raised an eyebrow. They all shared the same face. G and I exchanged a glance, and he asked, "Triplets?"

One chuckled, "Nah, clones. Our galaxy is way ahead of your world, technologically. I'm Hardcase. This is Jesse, and that's Fives. He's ARC, along with Echo. Our whole army shares the same face."

I raised an eyebrow at the one he called 'Fives', "A skirt?"

I could hear a scowl in his voice as he replied angrily, "It's a _kama_! Gah! A belt-spat, protects from shrapnel and all sorts of stuff you find on a battlefield."

I frowned, "Hmm. Still, did you have a choice to be in the army? What made us SEALs, and the Marines and our other armies so strong was that it was fueled by the desire to fight, and our patriotism."

Five stepped forwards, and I caught sight of what looked like a five on his right temple, "No, we were born and created for this. But, we're pretty good fighters, especially us ARCs. I used to be a regular trooper, but after the Battle of Kamino, Captain Rex and Commander Cody promoted Echo and I to ARC troopers."

I shook my head, "I bet you can't beat a SEAL. We're the best of the best. When all else fails, we don't. We're the toughest, and we have earned our reputation many times over."

I was struck by a thought though, about the little lady who could make all SEALs quake in their boots. I looked at Callen, "Hold the phone. G, what is Hetty gonna say? We're way overdue."

Callen froze, "We're in trouble."

I frowned, "And where are Kensi and Deeks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi POV<strong>

Deeks and I stood, pointing our guns at the men wearing the strange white and yellow armor. One stepped forwards, and I glanced at the skirt like thing hanging from his belt.

Deeks did too, and asked cheekily, "You know, where I come from, men don't wear skirts."

He growled, "Shut up. Who are you?"

Behind him, a blue woman with two tail like things hanging from her head, and no hair spoke, "Be at ease Commander."

Deeks and I exchanged looks, and he spoke warily, "I'm Detective Deeks, LAPD liaison to NCIS, and this is Agent Blye, NCIS."

The Commander froze, "Blye? Huh. Well, I'm Commander Bly, 327th, and this is General Secura."

Deeks and I both lowered our guns, and Deeks murmured to me, "We ain't in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"For once, I think you might be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Commander Bly/Kensi Blye? Yea couldn't resist. Who else noticed the similarity?

Ah…Confusion awaits our intrepid heroes.

And I will be bringing in Nell and Eric. I just didn't fit them into this chapter.

Reviews please!


	2. Under Attack

**A/N: NCIS:LA doesn't belong to me, nor does TCW. If they did, Echo and Waxer would be alive, and Ashoka would be in a relationship with her dear Captain.**

**Just saying.**

**Grace/Kaitlyn/Tana all belong to me.**

**I'm updating fast, but school is about to start again, so it'll be a lot longer between updates, which sucks, because I have some awesome ideas.**

**Anyways, I apologize in advance.**

**Lyrics belong to All American Rejects.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi POV<strong>

I walked with the commander. I wasn't really paying attention, and I was worrying about Sam and Callen. Were they okay?

He stopped, and I stopped too. He took off his helmet, and fixed his gaze on me. "You okay?"

I glared at him, "I'm fine."

I was even more annoyed by the fact that he was completely handsome. His eyes were amber, and he had long eyelashes and high cheekbones. But my mind drifted to Deeks, who was with a sergeant.

Oh. I was zoning out again.

The commander—Bly—raised an eyebrow. I frowned, "OK, to avoid any confusion, just call me Kensi, instead of Agent Blye."

He chuckled, "Alright. But I'm just Bly. No last name. Just Bly."

"Why?" I was curious. I had never met anyone without a last name.

Bly sobered, his grin fading, "Well, that's a long story." He looked at me anxiously, "We're all clones. All of us. Our growth was accelerated, and we were trained to be soldiers from the minute we could walk. Live fire exercises started when we were two. But because of our accelerated growth, were the equivalent of four year olds."

I stared. That's…scary, inhumane…wow. Just wow. Not a good wow. But I was Kensi Blye, so I kept my expression neutral.

He continued, now not meeting my gaze, "I'm 11 years old. But all of us, to the kaminoans, we were just numbers. They didn't give us names, so we picked them ourselves. For example, until I was given the name Bly, I was CC-5052."

I scowled, "That's not right. A number isn't a name."

He snorted, "Try telling that to the kaminoans."

"Kaminoans?"

"The cloners. They're obsessed with perfection."

"Ah."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

NCIS…wow.

I was delighted to see people from my world, but it bothered me what they said. They spent only two months trying to find me? It was a long time granted, but we had spent longer before. So what had made them stop looking for me?

We were in the mess. Fives, Sam, Callen and I still walked over to our usual table in the corner, where Boil, Waxer, Echo, Cody, and Rex already were. I smiled at them and introduced Sam and Callen, "Sam, Callen, this is Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Echo, Waxer, and Boil. Guys, these are NCIS agents Sam Hanna and G Callen."

The clones nodded, and Cody spoke up, "NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." All three of us 'Earthlings' answered in unison, and then we all exchanged glances. I snorted, and Callen raised an eyebrow. Sam grinned.

Sam looked at the food on Rex's plate and frowned, "Do you guys have an junk food or sugary stuff at all?"

Rex shook his head, and Callen and Sam exchanged looks, fear in their eyes.

I frowned, "What?"

Sam grimaced, "Kensi. She's a sugar addict. Last time she went without sugar for a week, well, not well. We were chasing down a guy, and he shot at us, and she was already really cranky because of the lack of sugar…Anyways she shot him where no man should be shot."

The clones all exchanged horrified glances. Fives shifted, and Waxer's eyes were as big as dinner plates

Callen muttered, "She's really scary when she wants to be."

Sam nodded fervently, and added, "Remember that stakeout? Deeks told us that he would rather make us angry rather then Kensi."

Callen snorted.

Rex exchanged a look with Cody, and Cody nodded. I fixed my gaze on them, and they frowned. Cody spoke, "We could contact the other generals."

I jumped, "Of course! I think I heard something from General Secura about finding two people, but she wasn't very clear. And Commander Bly seemed amused about something."

Cody nodded, and I started humming a tune to myself.

Sam, who was sitting next to me, looked at me, "Gives You Hell? All American Rejects?"

I went silent and then grinned, "_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes"_

Sam grinned, "That is an amazing song."

All of the clones in the mess started to turn around again, and I saw Kix and Grace walk in. When Grace heard, she broke into a big grin, and started singing along.

"_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

Cody shook us head, and quoted, " 'When you see my face hope it gives you hell." That's a great song for Fett."

Fives, Rex, and Boil chuckled, and Echo and Waxer grinned. I smiled, and glanced at Fives, who winked at me. A slight pink tinge rose to my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes, "OK, let's go contact Master Secura."

* * *

><p><strong>Gree POV<strong>

He frowned at the two standing next to his Jedi general, and Padawan commander. The woman was short, and small, fragile looking, and she also looked worried, glancing around.

The man was blond, and was glancing around with wonder on his face, but also sadness. Gree padded up beside his general, and announced, "General Secura, and Commander Winter are waiting for you in the communications room."

General Unduli nodded, "Thank you, Commander. Commander, this is Eric Beale, and Nell Jones. Beale, Jones, This is Commander Gree."

They nodded at me politely, and I led the way to the comms room.

Commander Bly nodded at me, but I noticed wryly his attention was fixed on the woman standing next to him. I also noticed the man standing on Bly's other side didn't like the way Bly paying 100% of his attention to her.

Two men also stood on each side of Commander Winter, and General Secura, also stood behind Bly.

Beale and Jones' expressions brightened considerably when they saw the four strangers, and the other four straightened and smiled.

Commander Winter spoke first, "I assume you are Eric Beale, and Nell Jones?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Commander Kaitlyn Winter, now with the GAR, formerly First Sergeant Kaitlyn Winter of the United States Marine Corps."

Eric nodded, "Call sign Sergeant Hailstorm?"

She flushed, and nodded. Fives came into view on the hologram, and growled, "Kait'ika, we're under attack! Five Seppie warships jumped out of hyperspace. Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are moving to attack them now. Skywalker wants you flying in your fighter."

She hesitated, and the ARC continued, "Kaitlyn, go! I'll watch them."

Sam scowled, "We don't need a babysitter. However, it's a different story with Deeks."

The man standing next to Bly rolled his eyes, "Actually, considering there's not much junk food or sugar around here, it's Kensi we should worry about."

The woman next to Bly reached around the Commander and smacked Deeks, hard on the shoulder.

Commander Winter rolled her eyes, "And this is why nothing ever gets done in the Navy. Guys, at home…did we pull out of Iraq and Afghanistan? Anything you can tell me before I have to go?"

All four of them stopped bickering, and they all looked sad. Nell spoke, "Sort of…Iraq and Afghanistan…we won, but…"

She frowned, "But what?"

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and said quietly, "When we pulled out, a bunch of the troop carriers were sabotaged, along with a Navy aircraft carrier. High causalties"

She froze angrily, and then muttered, "I have to go fly. Be back soon."

"That went well," Callen muttered.

A clone came into view behind Kensi. "Commander! General Secura! A fleet of Seps has just come out of hyperspace! Shields are down! We need to evacuate."

* * *

><p><strong>Bly POV<strong>

We ran towards the escape pods, fast. Kensi ran beside me, and we skidded to a stop, as an explosion blew out the wall.

I grabbed her arm, "The hanger's close, come on!"

She nodded, and I guided her to a small shuttle. I looked around anxiously, for anyone else, and three more clones boarded. I took off, just in time to see the ship explde, behind me. Several pods flew down onto the planet below, the forest moon of Endor.

Our ship's engines were hit by some of the debris from the cruisers, and we crashed down on the surface of the moon.

My day was going _just kriffing great _so far.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is where it ends.**

**Poor Kaitlyn. She's got to have some serious issues now. USMC vs. GAR?**

**Isn't 'Gives You Hell' a great song for the clones?  
><strong>


	3. Crashed and Found

**A/N: Just to clear things up, they were communicating by hologram, but both Skywalker/Kenobi and Secura's fleets were attacked.**

** Kaitlyn/Grace/Tana/Plot belong to me.**

** Kensi might be a little OOC, but I'm doing my best with her.  
><strong>

**Thanks to JediKnightEcho and Rebel Magnus for reviewing Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Kensi POV<span>**

I groaned as strong arms hauled me out of the burning ship. I was carried a little ways, and then gently deposited on some plants.

I opened my eyes to see Bly sit down next to me with a sigh. He muttered a couple curses, none that I knew, and watched the ship. I tried to sit up, but his head whipped around from gazing at the ship, and he put hand on my shoulder, "Rest. You've been burned, and you need your rest."

He offered me his canteen, and I took a small sip, soothing the pain in my throat.

What I wouldn't give for some sugar right about now.

I coughed, furious with my weakness, "Where's Deeks? And the others?"

"Couple kilometers away. Not far, but you're injured. Rest first." The tall commander glared at me.

"I'm fine, now, let's _go_." I glared back. A couple little burns wouldn't slow me down.

He snorted, "I don't think so. Here, I outrank you, and I'm ordering you to stay put until you're healed. You won't be any good to anyone injured."

I glared back at him, but I think I found my match in the stubbornness category.

After five minutes of glaring, I growled furiously, "Fine."

He relaxed, and nodded, "I'm going to grab some firewood. This isn't a Seppie planet, and there's nothing here, so you should be safe. I'll be close."

I nodded, laying back on the soft mix of grass and moss, then sat up, "What about the others?" I winced as I jarred the burns.

Bly looked down, and murmured, "They didn't make it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I was sorry. I knew what it was like to lose a partner, or soldier.

He nodded, and walked off, but not out of sight. I lazily watched him, still grumpy about being told to stay still.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

I loved flying. Skywalker had taught me, after I killed Dooku, and I had gotten my own fighter, which I painted with the Republic emblem, and the USMC seal. It was pure black, with silver detailing. I scowled as I followed a vulture away from the battle.

It had killed one of my pilots, and I was determined to shoot it down. It flew towards a Sep ship. It looked weird, with a large hangar.

My fighter scanned it, and there was some sort of unknown tech in it, along with a large group of people in it. I contacted Skywalker

-Skywalker?

_What? A little busy here._

-Found a Sep ship. Looks odd, and scans say there's some sort of unknown tech. Can I check it out?

_Sure, but be careful._

_-_Will do.

I flew closer, and landed inside. I pulled back the fabric covering something, and stopped, shocked.

It was an AH-64 Apache, or chopper.

And another was a Humvee.

A F-22 Raptor.

And a M1-A1 Abrams.

Another Humvee.

B-52 Stratofortress.

This was _our_ tech.

I destroyed a couple of droids, and ran to the prison cells.

I opened one, and saw soldiers and pilots.

Marines.

That scientist Sam and Callen had described must've been sending_ our_ tech here.

And _our _pilots and soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tana POV<strong>

I could feel Kaitlyn's shock. Huh. I decided to go ask Fives. He was a lot like my dad, sometimes. I could remember glimpses of my parents, and Fives seemed a lot like my dad. He was pretty cool.

I watched Fives talking with the two new guys, on the observation deck. Kaitlyn was out flying her starfighter. I ran up to him, calling, "_F'buir_!"

He turned around, looking startled, "What did you call me?"

I looked at him, "_F'buir_. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He reached down and ruffled my hair, then picked me up, "It's fine, _Tan'ika_, just startled me."

I nodded, "_Kait'buir_'s real shocked about something." I concentrated, and added, "She's getting angry, too. And indignant, but there's also relief. And a hunger for justice."

Fives frowned, and I leaned into his chest. I concentrated more, and saw flashes of something. It was ancient looking tech.

I frowned, "It had big long wings. Four…engine like things on it. It was huge! And she saw a bunch of people. Wearing beige, and there was a symbol on their shoulders. IT was a rectangle, and in the top let corner, it had a blue background with lots of stars—."

The smaller, paler man cut me off, looking worried, "With red and white alternating stripes on the rest?"

I nodded, "How did you know?"

"That's our flag—Sam! That crazy scientist must've been sending our tech over here. And our soldiers, which would explain a lot. Over 100 Marines had gone missing in the two months we were on Earth."

Sam nodded, "That ain't good. But at least we found them."

Callen asked angrily, "Maybe, but how do we get them home?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh. American tech with the Seps?**

**What next?**

**Reviews, please.**

**Buir means father and/or mother in Mando'a. It's not a gender specific language.  
><strong>


	4. Friends and Teddy Bears

**A/N:** Most of the speech is a lot like the one in Red Tails, which was an amazing movie. I adapted it a bit for my own purposes. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Wow, it has been awhile. I'm very _very _sorry about the wait. I was banned from FanFiction by my parents because I wasn't paying enough attention to school.

Grace, Tana, Kaitlyn, Z, and Ryan are all my own characters whom I am free to abuse.

* * *

><p>I loved my R2. R2-3G had sent a signal to all the droids to shut down, and I had ordered all the Marines to gather in the hangar. Most of them had been in my battalion, and I had been the somewhat unwilling recipient of many hugs. There had also been many questions about my new armor, and many questions about where we were.<p>

Now they all stood in the hangar, anxiously looking around. I took off my helmet, and yelled, "Attention!"

They all whipped around, and saluted, and I smiled, standing in front of them, "Most of you know me by two names: First Sergeant Kaitlyn Winter, Marine Corps, or call sign Sergeant Hailstorm. Here, however, it's Commander Winter."

I took a deep breath, and continued, "This is not our war, nor our government. It's not our mothers and fathers we fight for, nor our children we protect. However, it is an Empire, built on the backs of slaves, deception, and darkness, that we must bring down."

I had their full attention, and I could've heard a pin drop, so I slightly lowerd my voice, and growled, "So we will fight. We will fight for the same things our fathers and mother fought for, before us, in the Civil War, and the American Revolution. We will fight for freedom, for peace, for justice, for equality, and for democracy."

"We will fight alongside our brothers, and we will not let them down. We will teach this galaxy, and our enemies, that when they see us Marines coming, Lord Almighty help them."

I smiled, "Those of you in my battalion, you know the drill. Pilots! To the last plane! To the last chopper!"

The pilots all cheered, "We fight!"

"Armored Calvary! To the last tank! To the last Humvee!"

"We fight!"

"To the last infantry! To the last airman!"

"We fight!"

I narrowed my eyes, and stepped forwards, raising my fist, "To the last Marine! To the last bullet!"

"We fight!" The air was charged with electricity.

I yelled back, "We fight!"

The Marines all punched the air. "We fight!"

I stepped forwards, and yelled again, "Here, we will count our victories in the brothers, and sisters, we bring home. In the number of those we free from tyranny. In the lives we rebuild. In the tyrants we bring down. Most of all, we count our victory in the future we give to the children of this galaxy. Remember for what you fight."

I nodded, and turned to step away, "Dismissed. Girls, I need to talk to you."

The dozen or so female Marines gathered around me. I spoke quietly, "First of all, this army is made of clones. Genetically perfect. They are also _drop dead_ handsome. Perfect muscles, washboard abs. Great sense of humor, most of them. I don't know how long we'll be here, but above all, _no getting pregnant._ Are we clear?"

They all nodded sheepishly, and I chuckled, "I've been here for about nine months, along with Grace, a friend of mine. We both have a boyfriend. To be clear, Fives and Kix are off-limits, and so are Rex and Cody, even if they don't know it." I smiled, remembering the two Jedi Padawans that got starry-eyed around the two troopers.

"Secondly, don't shorten their names. All they have is the armor on their backs, and their nickname. Shortening it is considered an insult."

"Thirdly, They are all really awkward around women, so if they say something and it hurts your feelings, tell them. They most likely didn't mean to do it."

I smiled, at them, "Good to see Marines again. Now go on, walk around. I have gunships coming to pick us all up, and take us to the _Resolute._"

One stayed, and tackled me in a hug, "Katie! It's great to see you again!"

It was Mackenzie, who had known me even longer than Grace. She was a field medic, and was quite happy to talk people's ears off, but when she was quiet, nothing could get her talking. She was small too, a couple inches shorter than me, with long brown curly hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were a bright green, too.

I returned the hug, "Good to see you too, Mackenzie."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, you know me better than that. Just 'Z'.

I punched her in the arm, "Alrighty then, _Z._"

"So you have a boyfriend. Describe him."

I smiled. Typical Z. "Black curly hair, tanned skin, funny. He's an ARC."

She frowned, "ARC?"

"Like a SEAL."

"Of course. You said clones. Do they all have the same personality? Are some the 'strong and silent type'?"

"Mm-Hmm. The quietest clone I know would probably be Echo, and he's also an ARC."

Z grinned, "I can trust you to introduce me, right?"

"Sure, sure. But they can be totally different, all of them. Cody acts like he has a stick up his rear, Rex acts tough as nails, but he has a really soft side when it comes to Ashoka. Hardcase is hyperactive, and Jesse jokes around while still coming off as serious. Fives is funny, but he gets moody, and quiet sometimes. Waxer is pretty sweet, while Boil is reserved, and speaks bluntly."

Z raised an eyebrow, and I smiled. A distinct rumbling filled the hanger, and all the marines turned to watch the gunships land. I walked over to meet them, jerking my head for Z to follow. She trotted up behind me, and I happily greeted the men.

"General Skywalker. General Kenobi."

Z chuckled, "This is different. In our world all the generals are old and a bit overweight."

I snorted at Anakin's scowl, and continued, "Captain Rex. Commander Cody. Fives. Echo."

I bent down, and greeted the last member of the group, "Hey Tana."

She hugged me, and replied, "Hey, _Kait'buir. F'buir _was really worried about you. So was I. I could feel your anger and relief and a bunch of emotions from the _Resolute_."

I frowned slightly, "_Kait'buir_? _F'buir_?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Yea. You guys are like my mom and dad. And _F'buir _said it was okay. Is it?"

I nodded, "Sure. It just startled me, that's all."

Tana giggled, "That's what he said, too."

Z watched, amused. Echo noticed her, and asked quietly, "Who's this?"

I stood, and picked up Tana, "This is Mackenzie. She's a Marine, like me. Just a short Marine."

She frowned at me, and punched me on the shoulder, then yelped, "Ow! Dammit Katie! Not fair!" As I rolled my eyes, she nodded at the group, "Anyways, y'all can call me Z. I've known Katie here longer than even Grace and Lindsey." She turned to me, and murmured, "Kaitlyn, please don't overreact to what I'm about to tell you."

I frowned, confused.

She took a deep breath, and continued, watching me fearfully, "Ryan's here."

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi POV<strong>

Night was falling, fast. My burns already felt a lot better, but Bly had reasoned that it would be better to get some sleep before we started out.

I watched the commander out of the corner of my eye. He was poking at the fire, keeping it flickering and dancing. I was lying on a moss-covered log with a convenient depression in the middle.

I didn't really know what to think yet. Some people said Deeks and me had 'a thing'. I didn't know. He was my partner, and after Jack, I was afraid of anything committed or…Well, I just didn't know. And then there's Bly. I'd already noticed he was protective around me, and I'd seen the glimmering affection in his deep amber eyes. I had to admit, he was growing on me.

His deep baritone startled me out of my thoughts, "Kensi? Get some sleep. I'm going to put out the fire."

I closed my eyes giving into the relative peace of sleep.

Of course, I awoke that morning to some little teddy bear poking me in the stomach. I sat up, and saw another poking Bly's still form. He was snoring loudly, and I snorted, before looking around to see another of the fluffy little aliens looking at me.

It said something, but I couldn't understand.

Next thing we knew, we were being taken captive by four-foot high teddy bears.

_I really hope Deeks doesn't find out about this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I'm very sorry. Oh, and if it seems like one of my characters is becoming a Mary-Sue, please tell me. And for those of you that don't know, Ryan is Kaitlyn's ex. This story goes a lot into Kaitlyn's past, and digs up old skeletons.


	5. Return

**A/N: **The _only_ good part about having lot's of time away from FF is you get to write a lot of stories. I only got two chapters in for SEALs and ARCs, but I have plenty of chapters, and story ideas ready for Kaitlyn, Tana, Z, and Grace.

Kaitlyn/Z/Ryan/Grace/Tana are mine, along with the unnamed doctor. All other characters belong to Shane Brennan, or George Lucas

Thank you Chewbrok, JediKnightEcho, and captainrexbest35 for reviewing! More thanks to everyone who favorited this story or added to alerts.

* * *

><p>I let out a growl, and hissed, "The <em>di'kutla shabuir<em>! Blasted S.O.B!"

Z frowned, "Huh. That was less of a reaction then I expected."

I snorted, "Tana is in hearing range."

Tana scowled, "I've heard it all."

I grimaced, "You definitely haven't. You have heard next to none of the curses from my world, _ad'ika_, and I plan to keep it that way."

Z smiled, "I'm really surprised. To be honest, I figured you would have hunted him down, shot him as many times as you could without killing him, and then burned him alive. Wow. Whoever you met really changed you."

I stared at her, "Even I'm not that violent."

Z met my gaze steadily, "Yeah, but this is Ryan we're talking about. I figured after…" she glanced at the men uneasily, "everything, that would be the least you would do."

The men all looked at us confused, and I just snorted, and put Tana down, "Oof. You're getting heavy, Tana."

Z shifted, and said, "Well…I talked with him. He said he was sorry."

I snapped. Hatred and Rage boiled upside me, and I noticed Skywalker, Kenobi, Ashoka, and Tana all take a step back. I snarled, "What? He thinks he can just say sorry? After all that? I had to give up being in the Marines for 6 months because of him. Gah! He didn't say sorry after my miscarriage, and he didn't say sorry after he left!"

I turned away in sudden fear. I hadn't meant to say _any_ of that.

That was _my _secret. Mine and Grace's.

I had been engaged for 11 months when I had gotten pregnant. I had gone in to the doctor's office, and then they told me I should be about a month along. We had listened for a heartbeat, but there was none. It had died a month old.

Grace had been there, and so was Z. I had been barely able to eat for months after that. I been healing, slowly, when Ryan came back, and told me coming back to me was like hitting the ground. I hadn't been the same since.

I could sense total shock from the group behind me. Z stepped in front of me, and held me in a hug, "Katie, I'm sorry I even brought it up. I didn't know it would make you bring up… I'm sorry."

"What's done is done," I rasped, trembling slightly. I pulled back, and nodded, my vision starting to blur. "I…I gotta go, Z."

I ran off, and hide in a dark hallway. I silently screamed, _Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Z POV<strong>

Fudge. Not good, not good, not good! Not good at all! I breathed outwards, and let out another curse, "Crap."

Massive understatement.

I sat down on the cold metal floor, leaning my head on my knees. I muttered, "I always screw things up." The one she had called Fives was staring at the hallway she had run off into.

I looked at the others, and murmured, "This is all my fault. I should've known better, or…not brought it up. When it first happened, it was all Grace and I could do just to make her drink and eat. She was better but then…he left, and then we could barely make her move. God, she's going to be really depressed. I shouldn't have brought it up."

The weird, orange skinned, fanged, horned girl muttered, "You know, that actually makes sense. Wow. Depressed is right. She's flooding with guilt, regret, remorse, anguish, pain, anger, and an underlying hatred. Fear, too. A lot of fear."

I nodded, and watched as Fives finally started to recover from the shock, and he shook his head. He took a step forwards, paused, and then ran after her, Tana close behind him.

He looked down, saw Tana, and picked her up. They disappeared into the gloomy hallway, and I looked down in misery.

_If only I could keep my mouth shut._

Most of them walked off to shepherd the Marines into gunships while sending anxious looks at the hallway, but Echo stayed. He crouched down in front of me, and said quietly, "Some wounds take longer to heal than others, but those are the ones people forget until someone makes them remember it. However, forgotten wounds get infected, and then they hurt even more. It takes pain to heal." I nodded shakily, and he stood and offered me a hand. "Let's go. Gunships are waiting."

I followed him into one of the gunships, and he directed a bunch of other Marines in. As it took off, several got knocked around, and I could distinctly hear the pilot snickering sadistically.

Echo caught me as I knocked into him, and growled, "Spinner, cut the loops. They're not used to this."

I sighed as the turbulence stopped, and Echo let go of me. I couldn't see a thing.

_Sucks to be short._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn POV<strong>

My breath came in shuddering gasps, and I felt tears running down my face.

I heard footsteps, and Fives ran around the corner. He stooped down next to me, and silently wiped away my tears. Tana wrapped her short little arms around me, and Fives sat down next to me, and pulled me onto his lap, rocking me gently. Eventually I stopped trembling against his chest, and I closed my eyes.

Fives rumbled, "It's okay, _cyar'ika._ Everything is going to be okay."

Tana snuggled closer to me, "It's okay Momma. We both still love you, and nothing is gonna change that."

A couple more tears streaked their way down my face, splashing onto Five's armor, but I smiled.

We sat that way for a while.

As a family.

_Aliit._

The peace was broken as I heard footsteps. An old man was walking in the halls, clutching his stomach. Bandages were piled there, but I could see a dark red stain flooding through.

I heard him mumble, "Hee hee hee. It worked all right. Wonder if it goes both ways now, eh? It worked. We're somewhere else now; Find the agent who shot me. Hee hee hee. Help al-Queda and the rest. Maybe send technology home."

My blood turned to ice as he muttered, "The US and its Marines must fall."

Fives hissed into my ear, "Your people won't fall as long as I'm here. But I'll let you take him."

Aww. He always knew how to cheer me up.

I stepped in front of the doctor, igniting my blood red blades and he chuckled, "Ah, the original. You were the first I sent, you know."

I froze as he said one thing that turned my new reality upside down, and shredded my confidence of where I was.

"I could send you back."

* * *

><p><strong>Bly and Kensi 3rd Person<strong>

Kensi glared at Bly, "This is _so _your fault!"

He shrugged, "If we acted hostile, then we would be worse off. Now we're just locked up in here. Our friends are probably looking for us."

Kensi leaned her head against the wooden walls, and looked around. They were in a room with wooden walls. They were free to do whatever, but Bly had already warned against trying to escape.

There was a big commotion outside, which had been going on for around 10 minutes. The teddy bears, which Bly had called Ewoks, had started chattering, and Kensi could hear their feet pattering around, making a storm.

The flimsy door had rattled, and then it swung open, revealing a grey furred Ewok, with a skull on top of it's head.

It waved its hand and Bly stood up, offering Kensi a hand. She simply glared at him, and pushed her self up. Bly followed her out into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So who found the Bly(e)'s? Will Kaitlyn return home? If she does, will she bring Fives and Tana? If she stays, will anyone stay with her? Will she capture the doctor? Will he escape while she's distracted? Will she choose her blood family and the Marines over her new family and the GAR?

Will Katie hunt down Ryan? Will she get closure? Will the dynamic of Fives' and her relationship change? will she finally put her past behind her?

What will Z do?

Lot of questions following this chapter.

As always, please review!

And seriously, please tell me if you think one of my characters is becoming a Mary-sue. I'm still not completely sure about the guidelines for that.


	6. Tactical Retreat

**A/N: **I have completely lost where I was going with this story. It's just been refusing to cooperate. I'm probably just going to delete it in a couple days so I can get on with other stories that are flying around in my head. It's been fun, but I'm stuck.

I don't think I'll be writing for a while. Very sorry to everyone who reviewed this story, or added as a favorite or an alert.

Again, it's been fun, but my heart simply isn't in this story.

May the Force be with you.

-Kishadow

**New Update- April 2nd.**

This story has been continued, in Renegades. It's been updated several times.


End file.
